Wait For Me
by ruthlesswolf
Summary: Junhoe memang lahir di Seoul, tapi sebagian besar hidupnya dihabiskan di Amerika. Dia berharap suatu hari nanti dapat bertemu kembali dengan teman kecilnya, sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Kim Jinhwan. Sayang, memang tidak semua yang kita inginkan dapat terkabulkan. iKON/JunHwan/DoubleJ/YAOI/BOYSXBOYS/ONESHOT


**Title : Wait For Me**

**Author : ruthlesswolf**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Drama/Angst/Fluff/AU**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Main Cast : **

** iKON**

** Kim Jinhwan**

** Goo Junhoe**

**Disclaimer : only owned the story, not the cast**

**Warning : TYPO(s), OOC, YAOI/BOYXBOY**

Well, this is the first time I write Angst, so let's hope it's not that bad XD

Enjoy~~

* * *

Malam itu langit yang berwarna hitam kelam justru tidak menakutkan bagi Kim Jinhwan kecil yang biasanya selalu takut dengan kegelapan, karena langit yang kelam itu justru memperjelas bintang-bintang yang sangat amat disukainya dan lagipula ada June disebelahnya.

June adalah pelindungnya, _Guardian_-nya (begitulah June menyebut dirinya). June adalah panggilan Jinhwan untuk Goo Junhoe, yang meski sebenarnya 4 tahun lebih muda dari Jinhwan tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan besar dibanding Jinhwan yang bertubuh mungil.

Walaupun Junhoe baru berusia 5 tahun, dia adalah anak yang benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Setiap kali ada yang mengganggu hyung kesayangannya itu, dia tidak akan segan-segan mengajak berkelahi orang itu, siapapun itu.

Orangtua kedua anak itu dekat, terutama eomma mereka, yang sudah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka SMA. Dan eomma mereka tenang-tenang saja walaupun mereka pergi sendiri malam-malam begini, karena Jinhwan pasti tau untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut malam dan Junhoe akan melindungi Jinhwan.

"June," panggil Jinhwan yang sedang sibuk memilih es krim rasa apa yang dia inginkan. "Menurutmu aku pilih rasa vanilla atau stroberi?"

Junhoe berpikir sebentar dan saat Jinhwan menoleh kearahnya meminta jawaban, Junhoe hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Jinhwan langsung cemberut karena Junhoe tidak menjawabnya. "June, kau tidak membantu sama sekali." Dan Jinhwan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jejeran es krim berbagai rasa.

Junhoe menghela nafas. Dia membuka lemari yang berisi es krim-es krim dan menggapai es krim rasa stroberi dan vanilla yang sedari tadi diributkan oleh hyungnya itu. Memegang es krim-es krim itu di tangan kirinya, Junhoe menarik hyungnya dengan tangan kanannya dan menariknya kearah kasir.

Jinhwan menatapnya bingung, "Kenapa kau mengambil dua es krim itu? Kau tidak suka vanilla ataupun stroberi kan? Mengapa tidak mengambil es krim coklat kesukaanmu?"

Junhoe mendesah kesal mendengar hyungnya memberikan pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu. "Yang stroberi milikmu dan yang vanilla milikku, jadi kau bisa memakan keduanya, aku akan memberikan setengah milikku untukmu, hyung."

Bibir Jinhwan membentuk huruf 'O' saat dia menyadari maksud Junhoe. Anak itu benar-benar manis, rasanya seperti memiliki _namdongsaeng _yang sangat pengertian. Senyum menghiasi wajah Jinhwan.

Jinhwan memeluk lengan kanan Junhoe setelah mereka keluar dari supermarket itu. Junhoe menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya dan Jinhwan hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Junhoe memilih diam saja dan tidak bertanya, karena sejujurnya dia senang saat Jinhwan mengandalkannya untuk menjaganya.

"June, aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang dari halaman rumahku, mau ikut?" Jinhwan menatap Junhoe penuh harap. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang rumah Jinhwan, dan kebetulan rumah Jinhwan memiliki halaman yang luas. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain disana dan Jinhwan sering memandangi bintang dari sana.

"Bolehlah, aku belum pernah memperhatikan langit malam sebelumnya."

Jinhwan dan Junhoe masuk kedalam rumah Jinhwan. "Eomma, aku pulang!" Teriak Jinhwan.

"Jinhwan, tidak usah berteriak-teriak begitu," eommanya Jinhwan muncul dari arah dapur. "Oh, ada Junhoe."

"Malam, ahjumma," Junhoe membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Aigoo, Junhoe benar-benar seorang pria sejati," eomma Jinhwan berkata kagum. "Tidak seperti Jinhwan yang bahkan hanya memberi salam saja sampai terbata-bata."

Wajah Jinhwan kontan memerah, "Eomma! Jangan mempermalukanku begitu."

Junhoe hanya terkekeh saat mendengar cerita itu dan karena pipi Jinhwan yang sekarang sudah sangat merah, tawa Junhoe bertambah keras.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menertawakanku," kata Jinhwan yang wajahnya masih merah.

Jinhwan berbaring terlentang di atas rumput di halaman rumahnya, tidak peduli bajunya nanti kotor. Junhoe ikut berbaring. Kepala mereka berdekatan, bagian atas kepala mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya berbaring dalam diam dan menikmati pemandangan langit malam dengan bintang-bintangnya. Jinhwan pernah berkata bahwa dia selalu merasa bintang-bintang itu memanggilnya.

"Junhoe, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Mendadak Jinhwan bertanya.

"Tidak," jawab Junhoe yakin. "Kalaupun ya, aku akan selalu kembali padamu hyung, aku akan selalu ada untuk melindungimu."

"Janji?" Jinhwan mengangkat kelingking kanannya.

"Pasti," Junhoe mengaitkan kelingkingnya sendiri ke kelingking hyungnya.

.

.

.

"June, kau akan kembali kan? Amerika tidak akan membuatmu melupakanku kan? Kau tidak akan kesepian kan?" Jinhwan kembali melakukan kebiasaannya, memberikan pertanyaan secara beruntun.

"Aku pasti kembali hyung. Tidak. Tidak, mungkin sedikit," Junhoe menjawab dengan sabar setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan hyungnya itu.

Junhoe dan keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika karena pekerjaan appa-nya. Mereka tidak tau kapan akan kembali. Mungkin setahun atau dua tahun, tapi bisa juga sampai 10 tahun atau lebih.

Jinhwan terus berjuang menahan air matanya dan Junhoe tau itu. Dia mendekati hyungnya itu dan mengecup dahinya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku pasti akan kembali. _Wait for me_, hyung," Junhoe tersenyum lebar dan Jinhwan ikut tersenyum melihat senyumannya.

Jinhwan terkikik geli saat Junhoe menggunakan bahasa inggris yang baru mulai dipelajarinya 3 bulan yang lalu, "_I will_."

Menatap Junhoe menghilang di balik pintu keberangkatan, membuat Jinhwan kembali menangis. Eomma-nya memeluknya dan berusaha menghiburnya, tapi tangisannya tidak juga berhenti bahkan hingga mereka sampai di rumah.

Jinhwan merindukan Junhoe, dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia akan menunggu Junhoe sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Junhoe tersenyum lebar saat melihat gedung sekolah barunya, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut sekolah lamanya, karena dulu dia juga pernah bersekolah disini walau gedung SD dan SMA memang berbeda.

Akhirnya setelah 12 tahun, dia bisa bertemu kembali ke Seoul. Amerika memang menyenangkan tapi tetap saja Seoul adalah kota kelahirannya.

Dan lagi, dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jinhwan hyungnya. Memang selama dia di Amerika mereka _lost contact_, tapi entah mengapa Junhoe yakin hyungnya pasti akan menunggunya.

Dengan langkah mantap, Junhoe melangkah masuk ke bangunan sekolah. Saat dia lewat, hampir semua murid melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkin karena dia adalah anak baru atau munkin karena tingginya yang memang melebihi rata-rata.

Junhoe menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung, dia tidak tau dimana letak kelasnya dan dia agak enggan bertanya pada murid lain karena dia takut aksen koreanya sudah agak lain.

Seorang murid perempuan yang melihat Junhoe sedang kebingungan, menghampirinya. "Ehm, mungkin aku bisa membantumu. Kau sedang mencari kelasmu kan?"

Junhoe hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu manis, dengan rambut coklat lurus sepinggang dan mata yang tampak innocent. Dan jelas-jelas menampakkan gelagat tertarik pada Junhoe. Selama perjalanan ke kelas Junhoe, gadis itu terus menerus mengajukan pada Junhoe yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan dan gelengan dari yang ditanya.

Setelah sampai dikelasnya, Junhoe berterima kasih pada gadis itu. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia mengantarku."

Gadis itu sampai berjengit ketika mendengar suara Junhoe, suaranya memang tiada duanya. Suara yang berat benar-benar adalah sumber pesona dalam dirinya.

Mendadak dari arah ujung lorong kelas-kelas muncul seorang murid lelaki yang bertubuh kecil. Walaupun sudah 12 tahun tidak bertemu, Junhoe bisa mengatakan dengan yakin itu adalah Jinhwan. Junhoe mengerutkan keningnya bingun, dalam lubuk hatinya dia tau kalo Jinhwan yang berada di sekolah itu aneh dan tidak seharusnya terjadi tapi dia tidak dapat mengingat kenapa dia merasa begitu.

Setelah berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat untuk Junhoe dapat melihat wajah familiar itu dari dekat, dia benar-benar yakin itu hyung kesayangannya itu. Jinhwan yang sepertinya juga sudah menyadari siapa kira-kira murid baru tinggi yang berada di hadapannya itu, membelalakan matanya.

"Jun..hoe?" Katanya dengan nada tidak yakin.

Junhoe tersenyum lebar karena pertama tebakannya benar dan kedua Jinhwan ternyata masih bisa mengenalinya. "Hyung, June-mu sudah kembali."

Junhoe merentangkan lengannya dan Jinhwan langsung berlari memeluknya. Junhoe memeluk erat hyungnya itu, dan bahkan hingga mengangkatnya dari tanah.

"Ehmmm, Junhoe, sepertinya kau sebaiknya menurunkanku," kata Jinhwan pelan.

Junhoe melihat ke sekelilingnya, semua murid yang berada di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh dan Junhoe mendadak merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar disini. Mungkin tiba-tiba memeluk dan menggendong seseorang itu aneh, tapi bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar begitu aneh kan?

Junhoe menurunkan Jinhwan kembali. Jinhwan tersenyum lebar, jelas-jelas senang karena teman kecilnya sudah kembali. Bel tanda mulainya pelajaran berbunyi. "June, kau harus menceritakan semua yang kau alami di Amerika ya? Nanti, setelah selesai sekolah."

Junhoe menatap sosok kecil itu kembali berlari ke ujung lorong tempatnya muncul tadi. Lorong sudah kosong, semua murid sudah duduk di meja mereka masing-masing.

Junhoe merasa amat sangat tidak suka dengan tatapan yang diberikan semua anak di kelas itu padanya. Apa sebenarnya yang begitu aneh pada dirinya? Dia menatap seragamnya, masih rapi. Rambutnya, sepertinya model ini tidak aneh. Sepatunya, sudah sesuai ketentuan sekolah. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya aneh dengan dirinya.

Dia mulai menyadari, walaupun tatapan yang diberikan semua murid-murid itu jelas adalah tatapan tidak suka, tapi ada sedikit rasa takut disana. Mereka takut dengannya, tapi mengapa?

Junhoe memilih masa bodoh saja dengan itu. Dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari teman-temannya itu dan hanya berusaha berkonsentrasi mengabaikannya.

Rasanya, 2 jam duduk di kelas itu sangat amat lama. Ketika akhirnya bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Junhoe berlalu dengan cepat keluar sekolah. Hari ini mereka hanya melakukan perkenalan saja, jadi mereka diperbolehkan pulang cepat.

Junhoe menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok pagar sekolah. Jinhwan tidak muncul-muncul juga. Kemana hyungnya itu? Junhoe mencoba memutar otak, mencari tempat yang dulu sering didatangi hyungnya itu.

Mendadak dia teringat, di dekat sekolah itu ada sebuah danau yang sangat indah dan sejak kecil Jinhwan sangat suka pergi kesana, duduk dan menikmati ketenangan yang diberikan oleh danau itu.

Dan benar saja, saat Junhoe melangkahkan kakinya kea rah danau, dia dapat melihat sosok Jinhwan yang sedang duduk di tepi danau.

Junhoe mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jinhwan. Jinhwan menoleh kearahnya dan senyum cerahnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat saja.

Jinhwan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke danau, tapi senyumnya tidak pudar . "Jadi, bagaimana harimu di Amerika?"

Junhoe menceritakan hari-harinya di Amerika. Saat dia pertama kali masuk ke sekolah disana dan kesulitan beradaptasi, baik dengan bahasa maupun dengan budayanya. Saat dia mulai mendapat banyak teman dan tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya karena tubuhnya yang besar. Saat dia mulai belajar bermain _Skateboard_. Dan saat orangtuanya stress karena kesulitan beradaptasi, tidak seperti Junhoe dan nuna-nya yang dengan cepat sudah bisa beradaptasi.

Jinhwan mendengarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Matanya bercahaya dengan semangat ketika mendengar Junhoe bercerita tentang teropong bintang yang dimilikinya di Amerika dan observatorium yang berada dekat dengan rumahnya.

Junhoe terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi yang didapatnya dari Jinhwan. Dia menatap lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek daripadanya itu, sudah sejak lama Junhoe menyadari bahwa Jinhwan-lah yang paling dia sayangi, bahkan cintai. Ada banyak gadis cantik yang lebih dari sekedar bersedia diajak pacaran olehnya, tapi dia tidak tertarik pada satupun karena hatinya memang sudah berada pada Jinhwan sejak dia kecil.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ke Amerika hyung, suatu hari nanti aku akan," janjinya pada Jinhwan.

JInhwan menatapnya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang anehnya terkesan agak sedih, "aku akan sangat menantinya June. Kapan kau akan membawaku kesana?"

"Secepatnya," kata Junhoe dengan yakin.

Jinhwan hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban yakin Junhoe. Jinhwan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Junhoe, merasa sangat tenang dengan kehadiran teman kecilnya itu.

Junhoe dapat merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat saat Jinhwan bersandar padanya. Senyum bahagia kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hyung," katanya mendadak. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke _aquarium_ dan naik _ferris wheel_?" Dia ingat saat kecil, Jinhwan selalu memaksanya menemaninya menaiki _ferris wheel_, tapi karena ketakutannya pada ketinggian, dia selalu menolaknya. Dan kebetulan ada_ aquarium _raksasa di dekat sana, jadi sekalian saja.

Jinhwan berpikir sebentar, sebenarnya hanya ingin mengerjain Junhoe sedikit karena sudah pasti dia mau. Naik _ferris wheel_ adalah harapan terbesarnya sejak kecil, tentu saja setelah harapan dapat melihat bintang dari dekat. Dan lucu sekali melihat Junhoe yang tampak semakin lama semakin tersiksa karena dia tidak menjawab juga.

Jinhwan tertawa, "tentu saja aku mau."

Junhoe menghembuskan nafas lega dan kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kalau begitu." Junhoe menarik tangan Jinhwan dan membawanya ke tempat tujuan. Karena belum punya SIM, Junhoe mengajak Jinhwan naik bus saja.

Setibanya di tempat tujuan, Jinhwan melongo dan terpukau dengan _ferris wheel_ raksasa yang menjulang di hadapannya.

"Hyung, tutup mulutmu. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh kalau membiarkan mulutmu terbuka seperti itu." Junhoe terkekeh.

Jinhwan mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. Junhoe menyunggingkan smirk sekilas. Sebelum Jinhwan bahkan menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, Junhoe sukses mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Jinhwan dan kemudian berlari menuju _ferris wheel_ mendului Jinhwan.

Jinhwan kaget dan seluruh tubuhnya mendadak tidak dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, pipinya semakin lama semakin merah.

"JUNEEE," teriaknya sambil mengejar pemuda itu.

Orang yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum dan lalu meringis pelan saat Jinhwan memukuli legannya.

Rasanya menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu dengan Jinhwan seperti ini. Dia benar-benar kangen dengan hyungnya yang satu ini, padahal teman kecilnya cukup banyak. Tapi Jinhwan-lah yang selalu ada di kenangan masa kecilnya.

Mereka melewatkan waktu mereka dengan melihat-lihat berbagai jenis binatang laut yang ada di _aquarium_ itu. Setelah puas melihatnya, mereka menuju ke _ferris wheel_.

Wajah Junhoe seketika berubah pucat saat melihat _ferris wheel_ itu dari dekat. Dia masih memiliki ketakutan pada ketinggian dan _ferris wheel _bukan wahana yang cocok untuk orang yang takut ketinggian. Tapi melihat ekspresi senang Jinhwan, Junhoe memberanikan dirinya untuk menaikki wahana satu itu.

Jinhwan yang menyadari ketakutan Junhoe, membiarkan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu memegangi lengannya erat-erat. Rasanya dia benar-benar merindukan Junhoe dan sifat-sifatnya, dia selalu rela berkorban untuk orang lain.

Begitu masuk ke _ferris wheel_ wajah Junhoe bertambah pucat hingga hampir mendekati putih, bahkan petugasnya pun menyarankan agar Junhoe tidak usah naik saja mungkin dia takut Junhoe mendadak pingsan nanti. Tapi Junhoe dengan keras kepala tetap berkeras ingin menaiki wahana itu.

Junhoe mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa sekarang dia sedang berada beratus meter di atas tanah. Tangannya mulai berkeringat dan dia terus menerus mencengkram lengan Jinhwan. Junhoe berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar dia bisa lebih tenang, dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

"Hyung," panggilnya setelah dia merasa lebih tenang. Jinhwan menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bertanya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Kali ini keringat dinginnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan ketinggian, mungkin ada, hanya menambah bukan yang menjadi penyebab aslinya. Sekilas dia memandang ke bawah dan menyadari mereka sekarang berada pada titik tertinggi dari _ferris wheel_ itu. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jinhwan dengan wajah bingungnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku… suka padamu hyung, sudah sejak dulu. Mungkin saat aku pergi dulu aku belum menyadarinya, tapi saat aku berada di Amerika aku menyadari bahwa kau lah yang paling berharga bagiku. Setiap malam aku merindukanmu. Setiap kali melihat bintang, aku mengingatmu. Mungkin ini memang agak mengejutkanmu karena aku memang baru kembali setelah bertahun-tahun pergi, tapi perasaanku benar-benar tulus."

Junhoe memejamkan matanya erat-erat, takut kalau-kalau Jinhwan akan menolaknya. Dia merasakan ada tangan yang dengan lembut memegangi sisi-sisi wajahnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Junhoe membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Jinhwan yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Mendadak dia bisa bernafas seperti biasa kembali.

Jinhwan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Junhoe dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Junhoe. Junhoe segera membalas ciuman itu, seketika saja lengannya sudah memeluk erat pinggang Jinhwan.

Junhoe menjilati bibir bawah Jinhwan, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya yang dengan senang hati dikabulkan oleh Jinhwan. Sejenak lidah mereka beradu, tapi tentu saja Junhoe-lah yang memegang kendali. Junhoe menjelajahi setiap bagian mulut Jinhwan yang bisa dicapai oleh lidahnya. Tangan Jinhwan sudah berpindah ke kepala Junhoe, mencengkramnya rambut Junhoe diantara jari-jarinya dan menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Setelah puas menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Jinhwan, Junhoe mengalihkan ciumannya ke arah garis rahang dan kemudia turun ke lehernya. Jinhwan memiringkan kepalanya, memudahkan Junhoe untuk memainkan bagian lehernya. Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Jinhwan saat Junhoe menggigit dan mengulum leher putihnya, sukses membuat Junhoe semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Dan sepertinya Jinhwan menyadari bahaya yang menghampirinya. "June," panggilnya. Yang dipanggil tidak bereaksi sama sekali terhadap panggilan itu dan malah terus melakukan aksinya, malah semakin menjadi karena sekarang bibirnya sudah berpindah ke _collarbone_ Jinhwan.

"June, hentikan," perintah Jinhwan lebih tegas kali ini. Saat Junhoe menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Jinhwan dengan ekspresi seperti seekor anak anjing yang baru saja tertendang, ekspresi Jinhwan melembut. "Kau tidak ingin mengetahui jawabanku?"

Junhoe memandangi Jinhwan takut-takut, bagaimana kalau ternyata hyungnya itu tidak menyukainya, apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Jinhwan tersenyum lembut, "aku seharusnya tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu ini karena mungkin ini malah akan semakin menyakitimu," sejenak mata Jinhwan yang biasanya bersinar seakan redup dengan kesedihan. "Tapi, kau harus tau bahwa hatiku selalu ada bersamamu, bahkan saat kau di Amerika. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menggantikanmu."

Jinhwan memeluk leher Junhoe dan mengecup dahinya lembut. "_I always love you and I'll always wait for you._"

Tiba-tiba Junhoe merasa matanya menjadi sangat berat dan tanpa bisa ditahannya dia jatuh ke ketidak-sadaran. Jinhwan mengatur posisi duduknya agar dia tidak jatuh. Air matanya mengalir deras, diciuminya dahi, pipi dan terakhir bibir Junhoe.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku sepenuhnya. Aku berharap dapat selalu berada di sampingmu, tapi apa dayaku dalam melawan kehendak alam. June, _you're my only one_. _Always will be_."

.

.

.

Junhoe terbangun dengan sakit kepala hebat. Dengan susah payah dia mendudukkan dirinya, kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Junhoe memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang kesakitan.

Orangtuanya segera berlari ke dalam kamarnya setelah mendengar erangannya barusan.

"Junhoe, sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" Eommanya memandanginya dengan khawatir.

Junhoe berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Perlahan, sangat perlahan, rasa sakit itu mulai berangsur-angsur berkurang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junhoe, suaranya serak.

"Kau jatuh pingsan di dalam _ferris wheel_. Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau memutuskan untuk menaikki wahana itu? Kau jelas-jelas tau, kau memiliki phobia terhadap ketinggian." Ujar Eomma-nya nyaris menangis.

"Tapi… aku sedang bersama dengan Jinhwan hyung." Junhoe semakin bingung saat Eommanya malah menangis semakin parah dan bahkan Appanya yang tidak pernah ia lihat menangis, saat ini juga terlihat seperti akan menangis. Appanya berusaha menenangkan Eommanya.

"Ohh.. aku tidak tau bagaimana cara untuk mengatakannya," ujar Eommanya disela tangisannya.

Akhirnya Appanya-lah yang menjelaskan padanya. Appanya memberitahunya bahwa Jinhwan, hyung kesayangannya itu, sudah meninggal sejak 2 tahun yang lalu karena leukemia.

"Tidak mungkin, aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini. Jangan bercanda denganku Appa, kau pasti hanya berbohong," Junhoe berusaha mencari tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya benar, Jinhwan belum meninggal, dia hanya sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang.

Dan Junhoe langsung bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, sakit di kepalanya menghambatnya. Tapi dengan keras kepala, dia terus berjalan, dia harus ke rumah Jinhwan dan mencari tau kebenarannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Appanya.

"Rumah Jinhwan hyung," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, pakailah jaketmu dulu," kata Appanya sambil menyerahkan jaket pada putra satu-satunya itu.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga, Junhoe, Appa dan Eommanya, berjalan ke rumah Jinhwan, karena kebetulan rumahnya hanya berjarah empat rumah dengan rumah mereka sendiri.

Appa dan Eomma Jinhwan terlihat kaget akibat kunjungan mendadak mereka. Memang paginya mereka sudah bertemu dengan orangtua Junhoe, dari sanalah orangtua Junhoe tau bahwa Jinhwan sudah tiada. Tapi melihat tampang Junhoe yang amat sangat berantakan, mereka seakan melihat diri mereka sendiri 2 tahun yang lalu, saat putra mereka satu-satunya meninggalkan mereka.

Appa dan Eomma Jinhwan mempersilakan keluar Goo untuk duduk di meja makan dan menyungguhkan teh hangat. Mereka kemudian bercerita mengenai penyakit Jinhwan.

"Kau tau kan sedari kecil dia memang memiliki penyakit anemia atau kurang darah. Awalnya kami kira itu tidak mungkin akan membahayakan nyawanya, tapi ternyata kami salah," Appa Jinhwan yang bercerita dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca saat mengingat saat-saat terakhir putra kesayangannya itu. "5 tahun setelah kepergianmu ke Amerika, penyakit Jinhwan semakin parah. Dia semakin sering menderita sakit kepala dan mimisan, sehingga kami membawanya ke rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul."

"Dokternya menvonis Jinhwan menderita penyakit leukemia, tapi leukimianya jenis yang langka yang disebut _leukemia myeloid kronis_ dan belum ditemukan cara mengobatinya. Jinhwan tidak pernah membiarkan penyakitnya menghalanginya mencapai mimpinya, dia tetap melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tapi setelah 5 tahun, kesehatannya benar-benar menurun. Dia tidak sanggup lagi bersekolah, bahkan berjalan saja dia tidak mampu."

Appa Jinhwan bercerita dengan mata berlinang air mata, sementara Junhoe hanya mendengarkan tanpa ekspresi. "Di akhir hidupnya, Jinhwan terpaksa menghabiskan harinya di rumah sakit. Dan kata-kata terakhirnya adalah hal yang paling kuingat jelas."

"Kami berdua, aku dan istriku masing-masing memegangi satu tangannya. Jinhwan berkata, '_Appa, Eomma, apakah aku sudah menjadi anak yang membanggakan untuk kalian?_' dan saat kami menangguk dan mengiyakannya, dia tersenyum manis dan setelah itu, tangannya berangsur melemas dan sejak itu dia tidak pernah lagi membuka matanya."

Bahkan saat Appa Jinhwan selesai bercerita dan semua orang yang ada disana menangis, Junhoe hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak ingin mengakui fakta bahwa Jinhwan sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Jinhwan berjanji akan menunggunya, tidak mungkin dia sudah pergi. Tidak, ini pasti hanyalah mimpi, mimpi yang sangat amat buruk.

"Junhoe, kau ingin melihat kamar Jinhwan? Sepertinya dia memiliki sesuatu untukmu disana, tapi aku dan istriku belum sanggup melangkah masuk kesana tanpa membuka sejuta luka." Appa Jinhwan berkata pada Junhoe.

Junhoe hanya mengangguk kecil. Appa Jinhwan menunjukkan yang mana kamar Jinhwan dan begitu masuk kedalam kamarnya sejuta kenangan membanjiri Junhoe. Kenangannya bersama Jinhwan membanjiri ingatannya.

Junhoe membiarkan kakinya melangkah sendiri. Dia berhenti di depan yang penuh berisi buku, dia ingat Jinhwan memang sangat suka membaca. Diambilnya salah satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya, buku tentang bintang-bintang yang paling disukai Jinhwan. Saat sedang membalik halaman buku itu, mendadak ada amplop yang terjatuh dari dalam buku itu.

Junhoe mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya, sebelum berjongkok untuk memungut amplop tersebut. Di depannya tertulis '_Untuk Junhoe'_.

Junhoe membuka amplop itu dan menemukan surat didalamnya yang ditulis dengan tulisan rapi khas Jinhwan.

_Dear Junhoe,_

_ June, apa kabarmu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sekarang kau sudah SMA ya? Atau mungkin lebih? Pasti kau sudah sangat tinggi sekarang. Apakah suaramu tetap rendahseperti dulu? Aku benar-benar berharap bisa melihatmu yang sudah dewasa._

_ Jika aku bisa, aku pasti sudah menyusulmu ke Amerika. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan semua ini tanpa bertemu kembali denganmu, tapi apa dayaku. Kalau saat ini kau membaca surat ini, maka kemungkinan besar aku sudah menyerah melawan penyakit ini. Penyakit yang sudah menjadi bayanganku, selalu mengikutiku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku._

_ Dulu saat kita masih kecil, kau sangat menyukai sepak bola. Apa sekarang masih? Aku berharap jawabannya iya, karena sosokmu yang sedang bermain bola adalah yang terbaik. Kau pasti akan menjadi pemain bola yang terkenal kalau terus berlatih. Aku mengingat dulu aku selalu menjawab 'ingin menjadi astronot' saat ditanyain ingin jadi apa setelah dewasa nanti. Tapi, ternyata aku mengubahnya, aku mengubah mimpiku._

_ Setelah bertarung melawan penyakit ini selama bertahun-tahun, aku bermimpi menjadi seorang dokter. Aku berharap jika satu hari nanti aku benar-benar bisa sembuh dari penyakit ini, aku dapat menolong orang-orang yang mimpinya juga terancam sepertiku. Aku ingin membantu orang-orang itu melepaskan diri dari penyakit mengerikan ini. _

_ June, mungkin kau tidak akan pernah membaca surat ini. Jadi kau mungkin juga tidak akan pernah tau bahwa sebenarnya aku sangat menyanyangimu, melebihi teman dan bahkan saudara. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Setiap malam, kau selalu hadir di mimpiku. Setiap hari, aku berharap kau muncul di hadapanku. _

_ June, jika kau memang sudah kembali dan ternyata masih mengingatku, jangan sedih. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, mungkin tubuhku memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, aku akan selalu menemani dan melindungimu. Kalau kau merindukanku, lihatlah langit. Aku akan selalu menjadi bintangmu. _

_ June, terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan untukku. Kau akan selalu menjadi 'Guardian'-ku._

_ Love,_

_ Kim Jinhwan_

Selesai membaca surat itu, lutut Junhoe mendadak tidak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuhnya. Junhoe membiarkan gravitasi menariknya turun ke tanah, sehingga lututnya menghantam lantai kamar Jinhwan dengan keras. Junhoe membiarkan rasa sakit pada lututnya menutupi sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya yang sangat amat tak tertahankan.

Kalau saja dia pulang sedikit lebih awal. Kalau saja 2 tahun yang lalu saat liburan musim dingin dia memilih pulang saat Eommanya menyarankannya untuk pulang dan bukannya malah memilih pergi berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin dia masih dapat bertemu dengan Jinhwan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Air matanya mengalir deras tanpa bisa ditahannya. Air matanya turun seakan tidak tau lagi caranya untuk berhenti. Selama hidupnya, setelah dia bukan lagi seorang bayi, Goo Junhoe tidak pernah menangis, apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang, rasanya seperti dia tidak lagi mampu menahan buliran bening itu dari mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Dadanya terasa amat sangat sakit, rasanya dia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan dia melakukannya. Orangtuanya dan orangtua Jinhwan dibawah dapat mendengar jeritan pilunya tapi mereka lebih memilih membiarkannya sendiri, karena mereka tau Junhoe tidak akan mendengarkan mereka saat ini. Saat ini, semua yang berada disana sudah berlinang air mata. Rasanya sungguh tidak adil Jinhwan harus pergi di usia semuda itu.

Junhoe menangis hingga tertidur di lantai kamar Jinhwan. Saat Appa-nya mengecek keadaannya, dia ragu apakah harus membawanya pulang, karena tubuh Junhoe tidak bisa dibilang enteng.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tidur disini saja. Diangkatnya tubuh putranya itu dan menidurkannya di ranjang Jinhwan. Appanya menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan nanar, sosok anaknya yang begitu rapuh terasa asing baginya. Junhoe selalu menjadi sosok yang tegar dan kuat, tidak pernah membiarkan orang melihat sisi lemahnya, bahkan pada orangtuanya sekalipun.

"Junhoe, kau harus kuat." Dan Appa-nya pun pergi.

Setelah meminta ijin menitipkan Junhoe sehari disana, Appa dan Eomma Junhoe pulang kembali ke rumah mereka.

Junhoe bermimpi Jinhwan mengunjunginya malam itu. Entah mengapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, bibir Jinhwan yang menyentuh dahinya juga terasa amat nyata.

Paginya, Junhoe terbangun dengan perasaan yang sedikit lebih ringan dibandingkan kemarin, tapi tetap saja hatinya masih terasa sakit. dia mengingat jelas kata-kata Jinhwan dalam mimpinya.

_'June, berhentilah meratap, aku tidak suka melihat air matamu. Tersenyumlah, karena senyumanmu adalah yang kesukaanku, matahariku, bintangku. Jangan menangisiku lagi, berjanjilah padaku. I'll always love you, my June. Tapi kuharap kau bisa membiarkanku pergi. Carilah pacar yang baik, jangan biarkan bayanganku menghalangi masa depanmu.'_

* * *

So_,_ apakah feelnya dapet?

semoga aja sih iya wkwk

Reviewnya ya reader-nim tercintah :***


End file.
